Deseando ser amado
by Valsed
Summary: Una reunion esperada lograra liberar un sentimiento escondido?. Yaoi 03X04 -one shot-


**Deseando ser amado**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi TrowaXQuatre, HeeroDuo

««»»

««»»

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que lo había visto por ultima vez, le dolía verlo lejos, pero mas le dolía sentirlo lejano, temía que su destino fuera tener que vivir solo, sin él, pero se sentía cobarde y jamas se atrevería a confesarle lo que sentía.

Recordaba cada uno de sus gesto, sus hermosos ojos verde, su tersa piel morena, ese cabello castaño que tanto deseaba acariciar, "por que tenia que ser así?" se preguntaba con tristeza, lamentaba haberse enamorado de él, de un hombre, un compañero, un amigo que había lastimado en el pasado.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, recordado todas las equivocaciones que había hecho, seria imposible que alguien como él se enamorara de alguien tan débil.

El ruido del teléfono lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

««»»

Se encontraba contemplando el cielo, las escasas nubes blancas surcaban el cielo tranquilamente, su mente lo llevaba siempre a la imagen de esa persona, lo había admirado secretamente, incapaz de demostrarle afecto alguno, cuando él siempre se mostraba preocupado, le dolía verlo así, compartía su dolor, lo extrañaba pero no se atrevía a buscarlo, tenia miedo de que se alejara de él.

El paso del tiempo llevo al sol reflejar algunos rayos en su rostro, una luz dorada le hizo dibujar su rostro en su mente, la tierna mirada adornada de bellos cristales aqua, su blanca piel, y su dorada melena resplandeciente. Sacudió su mente para borra tan bella imagen, le parecía imposible alcanzar ese bello ángel. Un fugitivo suspiro salió de su boca, como añoraba verlo de nuevo.

El llamado de su hermana lo alejo de su ensoñación.

««»»

-bueno-

-Hola amigo Quatre-

-Duo, como has estado?-

-bien, Quatre que te parecería que nos reuniéramos?-

-me parece buena idea, me gustaría volver a verlos, nos reuniremos todos?-

-eso queremos, pero solo hemos hablado contigo, es que queríamos que fuera en tu pequeña casa, con eso de que siempre tienes comida- dijo en modo de broma

-claro Duo, pero por que habla en plural?- dijo con alegría

-ah Heero esta aquí conmigo-

-él acepto reunirnos?-

-claro Quatre-

-sera que tu tuviste algo que ver?-

-tu que crees?- dijo con falsa molestia

-pues eso me hace pensar que hay algo mas que amistad-

-aha aha, eso lo sabrás en la reunión-

-creo que me tendré que esperar aunque sospecho de que trata-

-no se vale adivinar-

-bien no lo haré-

-bueno Quatre luego te hablo para confirmar aun tengo que hablarle a Trowa y a Wufei-

-esta bien, me dio gusto que me hablaras, nos vemos-

-adios Quatre-

Se recosto en el sillón junto al teléfono, y suspiro, lo volvería a ver fue lo primero en que penso, sus mente lo llevo de nuevo a los recuerdos de cuando estaban juntos, de los sentimientos que ese ser tan maravilloso despertaba en su dulce corazón.

««»»

-te hablan por teléfono, te sientes bien?- pregunto Catherine

-si por que?-

-te veo algo extraño-

-no, es nada-

-esta bien- dijo insegura

Trowa camino hasta el camarote principal donde se encontraba el único teléfono.

-bueno-

-Trowa como estas?-

-bien Duo, tu como has estado?-

-de maravilla, por cierto estas muy ocupado?-

-algo, hay mucho trabajo en el circo-

-supe que estas en L4-

-si-

-que bien, es que planeamos una reunión en la mansión de Quatre, podrás asistir-

-si claro-

-genial-

-entonces nos vemos en 5 días-

-si, adiós-

-adiós-

Su mirada permaneció fija aun repitiendo lo recién había escuchado, lo volvería a ver en poco tiempo, pero que era entonces lo que sentía, le agradable estar con él, sentirlo cerca, ver su sonrisa,... descubrir sus sentimientos.

««»»««»»««»»

-genial-

-todos aceptaron reunirse-

-si, no es genial?-

-no hubiera sido mas fácil decirles a todos por teléfono-

-hay Heero, querías que les dijera hola chicos les informo que aquí el soldado perfecto y yo somos pareja, bueno solo les hablaba para informarles, adiós- dijo mientras se sentada en las piernas de Heero que se hallaba en un sof

-hubiera sido mas rápido y sencillo-

-no Heechan, nuestra relación es muy importante como para nada hacer eso, además tengo ganas de verlos de nuevo-, le dio un fugaz beso en la boca

-esta bien, como tu quieras-

-ahora a lo que nos urge, se incorporo para colocar a Heero entre sus piernas y poder besarlo mas profundamente.

««»»««»»««»»

Los días pasaron, y Quatre estaba listo para la llegada de sus amigos, esperaba que Duo llegara antes, pues era él quien había planeado esto, pero sospechaba que tal vez seria él mismo quien tendría que recibirlos.

No tardo mucho para que un par de personas entraran a la sala, lugar donde se encontraba, estaba recargado en la ventana permitiendo que sus sueño le permitieran alcanzar lo que deseaba.

-Quatre-

-Hola Duo me da gusto verte; Heero llegando con Duo- dijo con falsa sorpresa

-eres malo disimulando- dijo Duo al escuchar a su amigo

-tu crees?-

-ya sabias lo de nosotros?- pregunto Heero

-no, pero sabia lo que sentían el uno por el otro-

-eres un mal amigo, porque no nos lo dijiste antes?-

-no me digan que no les gusto cuando se reencontraron y se dijeron todo, con tanto tiempo acumulado-

-déjame ver, mmmm si-

-ademas de que nos ayudo- comento el castaño oscuro

-eh, que quieres decir?-

-Heero vino ha hablar conmigo-

-pues gracias amigo Q-

Pasaron algunos minutos de alegre platica cuando una tercera persona entro.

-buenas tarde-

-Wu como has estado?-

-Maxwell, Heero, Winner-

-Wufei, sientate-

-gracias-

-y que has hecho de tu vida Wu-

-me llamo Wufei, y de mi vida pues no nada interésente, solo trabajando con los preventer-

-y Sally es nada interesante?- pregunto suspicasmente el rubio

-explícate Wiinner-

-bueno eso de estar en los negocios y la política- dijo con aburrimiento -uno puede llegar a enterarse de muchas cosas, sobre todo cuando conoces a la persona ideal para contártelo-

-hm, ya se de quien hablas-

-Wu que guardatito te lo tenias-

-cállate Maxwell- el chico trenzado y el rubio comenzaron a reírse, pues en ningún momento negó la acusación, Heero expreso una mueca de alegría.

-bueno cual es el motivo de la reunión?- pregunto para que dejaran de reírse

-deja te lo explico- y enfoco su mirada en el chino

-qué tanto me ves?- pregunto al sentirse incomodo

-te explico con un ejemplo, para que nos reunimos-

-no te entiendo-

-pues nos reunimos para vernos-

-ash-

-bueno si hay otro motivo, pero les diremos- remarco la ultima palabra dirijiendose al árabe -en cuanto llegue Trowa-

-bien espero que no tarde-, llevaban una alegre platica, pero Quatre empezaba a sentirse nervioso, llevaban mas de una hora de retraso y temía que no llegara, deseaba verlo, y esta era la excusa perfecta, pero su mente se llenaba de dudas sobre su retraso.

-bueno, ya di cual es el otro motivo para reunirnos- pidió Wufei desesperado

-calma amigo Wu, además es una sorpresa-

-Winner tu sabes algo?- pregunto sabiendo que Duo no le diría mucho y Heero no era probable que le dijera, Quatre no supo que decir, no era bueno mintiendo y el trenzado lo miraba fijamente para que no hablara-

-no, por que debería saber?- dijo nervioso

-si sabes, bueno dime-

-Quatre, no le digas- pidió Duo

-Winner-

-Quatre-

-Winner-

-Quatre-

-Winner- ante las miradas de sus dos amigos, ya no sabia que hacer

-Quatre, crees que nos podrían traer algo mas de beber- el rubio aprovecho la intromisión salvadora de Heero para salir de ah

-si Heero, ahora vengo-

-Heero- dijeron los otros dos chico, pero el soldado estoico los ignoro.

-bueno así es mejor- dijo Duo -mm iré a ayudarlo-

Una vez que el chico de ojos violeta salió Wufei hablo -tu me dirás?-

-no-

-demonios-

««»»

Quatre quien ya había ordenado traer algo mas para sus invitados, vio a Duo acercarse -no le iba a decir-

-lo se Quatre, solo quería hablar contigo en privado-

-si que pasa?-

-no sabes por que no ha llegado Trowa- Quatre se tenso a la pregunta

-no, por que debería?-

-no lo has vuelto a ver?-

-no, desde que destruimos los gundam-

-asi que no le has dicho lo que sientes?-

-que?-

-no te espantes, es que eras muy obvio-

Quatre suspiro -crees que alguien mas se haya dado cuenta?-

-creo que tu pregunta es, crees que él se haya dado cuenta-

-...-

-no lo se-

-pero sabes, creo que no le eres indiferente- rodeo con su brazo los hombros del rubio

-tu crees?-

-claro- llegaron hasta la sala, Heero los miro algo confundido

-Heero m...- se detuvo antes de decir más.

-si Duo-

-mm ya se me olvido-

-Maxwell no cambias-

-a poco quieres que cambie?-

-no preguntes si sabes que no te gustara la respuesta-

-que lindo, pero bueno y si le hablamos a Trowa, eh?, eh?-

-como quieras- contesto Heero

-mira te ahorre una llamada Quatre- dijo Duo al ver llegar al latino

-chicos perdón por el retraso-

-no te preocupes-

-que tal Trowa, que bueno que llegaste?-

-Wufei, como estas?, Heero, Duo, Hola Quatre-

-Hola Trowa- saludo tímidamente el chico árabe

-bien Maxwell, cuenta- Trowa se sentó a lado de Quatre sonrojándolo

-bien ahí va- guardo silencio antes de continuar- tengo hambre- todos se sorprendieron

-ash Duo, por favor-

-bueno, diré que nos sirvan de comer- dijo Quatre

-gracias, tu si me entiendes, no como otros-

««»»

-bueno ahora si, el motivo por el que les pedí que nos reuniéramos es para decirles que...-

-que?-

-eh miren como los tengo-

-no te atreves a decirlo- comento Trowa

-por que lo preguntas?-

-mj-

-Duo y yo somos pareja- hablo Heero con firmeza

-Heero yo se los quería decir...- lo beso para callarlo

-Felicidades- dijo Quatre con alegría

-Felicidades- repitió Trowa

-te compadezco- dijo Wufei a Heero

-oyes- se defendió Duo -por cierto Quatre te podríamos pedir un favor-

-claro que es?-

-bueno a ti y a Trowa, queremos volver a escuchar la melodía que tocaron ambos juntos- miro con complicidad al rubio

-si- contesto sonrojado Quatre

-vamos- dijo Trowa mirando al rubio haciendo que se sonrojara mas

Llegaron a la sala de música, donde Quatre tomo el violín, Trowa la flauta, los demás se acomodaron en los sillones que ahí había.

La música comenzó a sonar, Quatre podía sentir a la persona cerca, se dejo llevar por la melodía sus sentimientos se liberaron, su mente lo llevo a sentirse unido a él, como si fueran uno, dejo que la música hablare por él no le importo mas sus dudas o temores, su música era su liberación y la dejaría actuar sin importarle que los presentes supieran lo que sentía.

Trowa esta extasiado, cerró los ojos para poder aspirar el aroma de la persona cercana, escucho sus notas, las propias también, parecían conversar entre ellas, hablar, confesarse. Abrió los ojos para ver el dulce rostro, parecía tener luz propia, dejo que la música siguiera, era muy clara, abrió su corazón para que cada nota se grabare en él.

Al terminar Duo aplaudió efusivamente, Heero se veía relajado, su gesto extrañamente estaba relajado, Wufei sonrío ampliamente.

-no recuerdo que se escuchara tan hermoso-

-de seguro han estado practicando- menciono Wufei

-gracias por sus palabras- dijo Quatre aun extasiado, Trowa agradeció con la cabeza no podía hablar todavía.

««»»

La noche llego, y los invitados se quedaron a dormir, pero no todos dormían, Quatre regreso a la sala de música, recordando lo bien que se sintió al volver a tocar junto a la persona amada, a ese chico misterioso que lo enajenaba, volvió a tomar el violín para repetir sus movimientos, del instrumento no salía las notas, no quería despertar a los durmientes, pero su corazón si las escuchaba, rememorando lo vivido.

Trowa salió de su habitación cansado de dar vueltas en la cama, deseaba tenerlo cerca, que fuera suyo, esa tarde durante el concierto privado que le dieron a sus amigos, logro entender el mensaje, su corazón le dijo que amaba a ese chico, sus pies lo llevaron al lugar donde había hecho tal hermoso descubrimiento.

Entro lentamente, y vio una maravillosa imagen, ahí estaba Quatre con el violín en posición, alumbrado por la luz de la luna se veia hermoso, se acerco lentamente y tomo la mano inmóvil.

-Trowa no te escuche- dijo nervioso por el contacto bajando su rostro para evitar que viera sus sonrojo, iba a soltar el violín, pero esa mano no se lo permitía

-Quatre tengo algo que decirte- dijo sin pensar

-si, que es?- se sonrojo al escuchar el tono de voz

Soltó la mano y acaricio una de las mejillas, Quatre bajo el violín

-Trowa yo...- dudo, se trato de tranquilizar, alzo la vista y no pudo evitar perderse en los profundos cristales verdes

-eres hermoso- dijo provocando el teñir de mejillas, Trowa se perdió en esa imagen como tantas veces lo había hecho a recordarlo, pero ahora estaba frente a él, tocándolo, disfrutando su suave piel.

-gra... gracias- dudo un momento, todo esto lo ponía nervioso, ya no sabia que hacer, cerro los ojos y dejo que lo que sentía saliera

-te amo- se escucho en ambas bocas, ambos sonrieron ante ese gesto.

Trowa lo tomo de la cintura, mientras Quatre lo tomaba por los hombros, los cuerpo se acercaron, las bocas se unieron, los sentimientos y sensaciones flotaron inundando todos los rincones.

De un primer dulce y tierno, se convirtió en un profundo y apasionado, se querían, se amaban, no necesitaban mas.

««»»««»»««»»

Un nuevo día llego despertando a los habitantes de esa mansión, en una habitación un chico de ojos violetas miraban detenidamente al chico de a lado. Su mano comenzó recorrer lentamente el perfil del durmiente.

-que haces Duo?-

-te despierto-

-pues lo lograste-

-que bien-

-ahora?-

-mm, no se-

-sabes que me molesta de ti-

-hay algo que te molesta de mi?- pregunto con tristeza

-si- se levanto para quedar encima de él -que no me dejas dormir- lo beso el los labios forzándole a abrir la boca, acción a la que no se resisti

-lastima, lo seguiré haciendo- dijo terminando el beso

-entonces hoy no comes-

-NO, Heero no me quites la comida- sonrío -que bien te ves cuando sonríes- sus labios se volvieron a unir

-esta bien- dijo levantándose -vamos a desayunar-

-si, genial-

««»»

Recién habían terminado de desayunar, ellos habían disimulado.

-me encanto esta visita, cuando la repetimos?- pregunto un alegre Duo

-se van a ir tan pronto-

-si hay cosas que hacer- dijo Heero

-yo también tengo que irme, sino...- callo Wufei cuando entendió que iba a hablar de mas.

-sino qué Wu?-

-nada Maxwell-

-si aja-, se rieron de la expresión incomoda del chino

-vamonos- dijo Heero a Duo

-adiós chicos, ahí después nos hablamos-

-adiós-

-yo también me despido, adiós-

-adiós Wufei-

Una vez cerrada la puerta los dos únicos que quedaban entraron a la sala.

-crees que debimos decirle-

-no, así podremos tener un pretexto para reunirnos más adelante-

-tienes razón- Quatre se acerco para besarlo tiernamente en los labios -te vas a marchar?-

-quieres que me marche?-

-nunca, pero...-

-me iré dentro de poco, pero volveré, te aseguro que volveré-

Los besos se repitieron, el último fue el más dulce, se despidieron para volverse a ver y nunca más separase.

««»»««»»««»»

Fin

««»»««»»««»»

N/A: Mi primer fic de esta serie, si algo cursi. Espero sus comentarios.


End file.
